


EPISODE FIVE: "I Don't Like You"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Two [6]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Episode 5, F/F, Gen, also grease, anyways i love women, hello ladies i love esther, het people!!!!!!!!!!, love and light heart emoji, skam season 2, the q slur is said, there is some Light Discourse around it but it shouldn't be too bothering i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Liz Tudor is stressed out. Between studying for her GCSEs, her pressuring parents, stealing glances at girls across hallways and her friends never really understanding her, she has a lot on her plate.That's not even to mention everything going on inside her head.Liz just want perfection in everything - her grades, her looks, her life - and she'll get it, whether everyone likes it or not. However, James Cohen seems to like it a bit too much.FIRST CLIP: A Battle You Know Nothing About





	1. CLIP ONE: "A Battle You Know Nothing About"

**SATURDAY, APRIL 20TH, 12:43**

 

_“Ribs” by Lorde_ plays over shots panning into Brighton, showing the beach and buildings before settling on a train station.

 

EXT. BRIGHTON TRAIN STATION

 

Several people walk out of the train station and go their different ways, all walking away to leave the GIRL SQUAD standing with their bags, all looking quite tired.

 

SANDY  
Not to be dramatic, but I never want to go on a train again.

 

BRIANNA  
Yeah, same. Only I am being dramatic.

 

ESTHER  
You’re all valid. Okay, do any of you want to come to the donation centre with me? It’s at one, so we’ll be in good time?

 

There’s a short pause, as the rest of the girls exchange looks.

 

SANDY  
I have practise. I’m genuinely so sorry, I would love to, but…

 

ESTHER  
Yeah. It’s fine.

 

It’s clearly not fine.

 

SANDY  
See you later, guys.

 

RORI  
Bye.

 

BRIANNA waves as SANDY walks off to the right, ESTHER sighing as she does.

 

ESTHER  
What about you guys?

 

RORI  
I already gave you some stuff, remember?

 

ESTHER  
Yeah, but still.

 

RORI  
It’s just-- I’m really tired from the trip and all, so I should probably go home.

 

BRIANNA  
Yeah, same.

 

RORI walks off to the left.

 

ESTHER  
Brianna, come on.

 

BRIANNA  
I have some Easter stuff I have to do today. Can’t get out of it. Sorry.

 

ESTHER  
Yeah…

 

BRIANNA walks off to the middle, past the camera, leaving ESTHER and LIZ alone.

 

There’s a short awkward silence as the two avoid eye contact.

 

ESTHER  
See you tomorrow, Liz.

 

LIZ  
Aren’t you going to ask me to come with you?

 

ESTHER  
We’ve known each other for months now, Liz. I know that you would say no.

 

LIZ looks down, and then up again.

 

LIZ  
Well, you’re wrong. I’m coming.

 

ESTHER  
Seriously?

 

LIZ  
Yeah! Of course!

 

ESTHER  
Are you sure you don’t just want to go back to your upper middle class haven?

 

LIZ pauses for a moment.

 

LIZ  
Let’s go.

 

ESTHER sighs and crosses the road, heading towards the left, LIZ walking after her, visibly cringing at herself.

 

INT. DONATION CENTRE

 

LIZ and ESTHER go through a large box of clothing, folding each item and putting it in another box to the other side of them, as people around them sort through various items, also putting them into boxes, talking quietly.

 

LIZ and ESTHER do their work in semi-awkward silence for a few moments.

 

ESTHER  
Hey Liz?

 

LIZ  
Yeah?

 

ESTHER  
Do you want to run home quickly and get a few things?

 

LIZ  
Why?

 

ESTHER  
You know… For the donations?

 

LIZ  
I-- You guys seem like you have plenty of stuff, so…

 

ESTHER  
We can never have too much, there’s so many people who need so much.

 

LIZ  
Well, I’m sure they won’t miss anything, if there’s places like this everywhere.

 

ESTHER  
Liz, it’s for people who are freezing and starving and dying because their own country is so bad that they can’t stay in it. Why can’t you just give up one thing? Literally just one thing.

 

LIZ  
Because!

 

ESTHER  
Because what?

 

There’s a short pause.

 

ESTHER  
That jacket you're wearing. Why not that?

 

LIZ  
No! No, no!

 

ESTHER  
Not a reason.

 

LIZ stops folding and turns to ESTHER.

 

LIZ  
It just has a lot of meaning to me, I can’t give it up just like that.

 

ESTHER  
It’s from Primark, Liz, you can get another one.

 

LIZ  
I know, but it’s not the same!

 

ESTHER sighs.

 

LIZ  
Why are you so on me about this? You already gave a lot of stuff.

 

ESTHER  
Well, I want to give more.

 

LIZ  
Why?

 

ESTHER  
Because I want to help people.

 

LIZ  
Or do you just want the attention that comes with it?

 

ESTHER stops folding and looks at her.

 

ESTHER  
Liz, no offence, but why the fuck would you say that?

 

LIZ  
Because!

 

ESTHER  
It’s not even true, Jesus Christ!

 

LIZ  
Why else would you do it?

 

ESTHER  
Because I believe that people deserve to be helped!

 

A woman walks up to them, smiling awkwardly.

 

WOMAN  
Excuse me, but could you please stop arguing? We’re all trying to work here, so…

 

ESTHER  
Of course, sorry.

 

LIZ nods, avoiding eye contact, as the WOMAN walks off.

 

ESTHER looks at LIZ as she folds.

 

LIZ  
Fuck, fine.

 

LIZ takes her jacket off, looking very uncomfortable, as she folds it and puts it into the box, ESTHER smiling.

 

ESTHER  
See, it wasn’t so bad.

 

LIZ laughs nervously as she starts to fold again.

 

LIZ  
Yeah…

 

ESTHER  
I-- I’m sorry. I was probably a bit of a bitch there.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, you were.

 

ESTHER  
It’s just… I really care about this, you know?

 

LIZ  
Yeah. It’s cool, I guess.

 

ESTHER  
Yeah! There was this quote I saw in Berlin, it was graffitied onto a wall next to some swastikas, which was fun. It said “Everyone you meet is fighting a battle you know nothing about. Be kind. Always.” And I try to live by that.

 

LIZ nods, deep in thought.

 

LIZ  
Yeah. It’s a lovely quote.

 

ESTHER  
Isn’t it?

 

They share an awkward smile as they keep working, the camera panning away to the left.


	2. CLIP TWO: "It's Just A Kiss"

**MONDAY, APRIL 22ND, 17:13**

 

INT. RORI’S BEDROOM

 

_“Those Magic Changes” by Sha Na Na_ plays as RORI sits at her desk, reading through her English notes, and BRIANNA and LIZ sit on her bed, doing the same thing in a rather awkward silence.

 

LIZ looks up from her notes and looks nervously from BRIANNA to RORI. RORI looks up at her and LIZ looks quickly down at her notes, the words on the page blurring together.

 

Suddenly, two of them become very clear, the camera focusing on each of them “come” and “out”.

 

LIZ glances at BRIANNA, and then clears her throat, the music stopping as she does.

 

LIZ  
Maybe we should take a break.

 

BRIANNA  
God, yes.

 

She puts her notes down and lies down on the bed, her feet behind LIZ, as RORI spins around in her chair to face them, leaving her notes on the desk.

 

RORI  
Liz, did you seriously go to the donation centre with Esther?

 

LIZ  
Yeah, it was… Something. She kept saying that I didn’t care about the refugees, I do care!

 

BRIANNA scoffs.

 

LIZ  
I do, why else would I be there?

 

RORI  
To prove her wrong.

 

LIZ laughs defensively.

 

RORI  
Come on, Liz, you have to admit, you’re not the most charitable person.

 

LIZ  
I’m plenty charitable! I donate to Children In Need every year.

 

RORI  
I bet you didn’t even know about the school fundraiser.

 

LIZ  
I do know!

 

BRIANNA laughs.

 

BRIANNA  
She does not!

 

LIZ  
How would you know?

 

BRIANNA  
When is it, Liz?

 

LIZ hesitates for too long and BRIANNA smirks, her point proven.

 

RORI  
It’s on Friday, it’s like a party thing, you pay to get in and stuff. It’s to raise money for books and the teachers and stuff. They’re even doing this kissing booth thing!

 

LIZ  
A what?

 

RORI  
Okay, so a person goes on stage and then people in the audience bid money - like an auction, you know - to kiss them.

 

BRIANNA  
I’m one of the people.

 

LIZ  
Not surprising.

 

BRIANNA  
Yeah, they tend to use people who are attractive for it.

 

RORI  
Like James!

 

BRIANNA rolls her eyes fondly.

 

LIZ  
Guys… You _do_ realise that that’s basically prostitution, right?

 

BRIANNA  
It’s just a kiss, chill.

 

LIZ  
But it is!

 

BRIANNA  
Listen, the lucky person doing it will just get a kiss. If anything more happens, it has nothing to do with the money.

 

LIZ  
Just say guy.

 

BRIANNA  
What?

 

LIZ  
I mean, a girl probably won’t do something like that just for a kiss.

 

BRIANNA gestures up and down herself.

 

BRIANNA  
Come on.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, but you know… There aren’t many girls who like girls here, not everyone is some sort of queer.

 

BRIANNA looks at her, suddenly serious.

 

BRIANNA  
Hey, you can't say that.

 

LIZ  
What, why?

 

BRIANNA  
Hmm, I don’t know, maybe because it’s a slur?

 

LIZ  
Yeah, but not really, everyone uses it nowadays.

 

BRIANNA  
Exactly. That's what makes people like you think you can say it, even though you can't. It would be like calling Esther, Sandy and me the d word.

 

There’s a long pause, LIZ looking at her feet, bouncing her leg as BRIANNA sighs, RORI biting her lip nervously.

 

RORI  
Hey, did you guys hear that Jake and Tara broke up?

 

LIZ  
Really?

 

RORI  
Yeah, she dumped him on Friday apparently.

 

LIZ  
Huh…

 

There’s another short pause.

 

RORI  
Um, I heard that Sophie’s going to be doing the kissing booth thing as well. So maybe Tara might too.

 

BRIANNA  
Cool…

 

RORI  
So… What do you guys think about the whole Sophie and Sandy thing?

 

BRIANNA  
It’s weird, I don’t even know what I think about it. It’s complicated.

 

LIZ  
I mean, Esther and Sandy are dating and Sophie likes Sandy. Clearly Sophie just has to get over Sandy so she can get on with her life.

 

There’s a short pause.

 

BRIANNA  
Project much?

 

LIZ  
What?

 

BRIANNA  
Nothing. I mean, I could try and hook up with Sophie again, but--

 

RORI  
That probably wouldn’t work, no offence.

 

BRIANNA  
She’s bi, it could.

 

RORI shrugs and there’s another long silence, LIZ looking nervously at the two girls again.

 

LIZ  
Guys… Can I tell you something?

 

BRIANNA  
Holy shit, who died?

 

LIZ  
No one, just-- Can I?

 

RORI  
Of course!

 

LIZ takes a deep breath and waits for a few moments.

 

LIZ  
I think I might be… You know.

 

RORI  
What’s a you know?

 

LIZ  
I didn’t-- That’s not… I meant bisexual.

 

There’s a pause as BRIANNA and RORI look at each other, shocked.

 

BRIANNA  
Well, fuck.

 

RORI  
Um, are we the first people you’ve told?

 

LIZ nods.

 

RORI  
Cool.

 

There’s another pause.

 

LIZ  
Aren’t you going to say anything?

 

BRIANNA  
I mean, what do you want us to say?

 

LIZ  
I-- I don’t know! Something other than cool!

 

RORI  
Well, um… Good?

 

LIZ sighs.

 

LIZ  
Okay.

 

_“Moderation” by Florence and the Machine_ plays as RORI nervously laughs and goes over to hug her, LIZ not returning it for a second.

 

BRIANNA sits up and joins in the hug, it’s a lovely moment.

 

BRIANNA  
So, are you a slut now?

 

LIZ  
Shut up.

 

LIZ laughs, both with relief and with anxiety, and hugs them both tightly, smiling to herself.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Most Certainly Not Grumpy"

**WEDNESDAY, APRIL 24TH, 10:58**

 

The song continues, overing opening shots of BACA.

 

INT. HALLWAY

 

LIZ sits on a windowsill, looking through her school bag, pulling various books and binders out and setting them next to her.

 

LIZ  
Come on, come on… 

 

She groans and continues to search, as JAMES walks up to her, the music slowly fading out.

 

She doesn’t notice him, and he awkwardly stands there for a while, nervously looking around as LIZ keeps searching.

 

JAMES  
Hi?

 

LIZ jumps and looks at him.

 

LIZ  
Hey Jason.

 

JAMES smiles. He looks at the space beside her on the windowsill, but it’s covered in her stuff, so he stays standing as there’s an awkward pause.

 

LIZ  
Did you want anything or…?

 

JAMES  
I just-- It’s really nice to see you. I haven’t seen you since the break and just… I missed you, I guess.

 

LIZ smiles, and then pretends to yawn, covering her mouth.

 

JAMES  
Did you miss me too?

 

LIZ  
Hmm, let me think… No.

 

JAMES raises his eyebrows as he smiles, LIZ beginning to smile too.

 

JAMES  
Not even a little bit?

 

LIZ  
Not at all.

 

JAMES  
Okay, sure.

 

LIZ looks up and down the hallway - it’s mostly empty, apart from a couple of students.

 

She puts some of her books into a pile, leaving a space on the other side of them. JAMES smiles and sits there.

 

LIZ  
I heard about that kiss auction thing you’re doing.

 

JAMES  
Yeah. Are you thinking of signing up?

 

LIZ laughs.

 

LIZ  
No way. It’s basically child prostitution. I’m pretty sure it’s illegal.

 

JAMES laughs.

 

JAMES  
It’s not “illegal”, it’s just a kiss. No one’s being forced to do it. 

 

LIZ  
Yeah, but people are  _ paying _ .

 

JAMES  
It’s to help the school, it’s not doing any harm.

 

LIZ  
Okay…

 

JAMES smiles, LIZ furrowing her brow at him.

 

JAMES  
Wait… Are you jealous?

 

LIZ  
Why would I be jealous?

 

JAMES smiles wider .

 

JAMES  
I don’t know. You’re just being all grumpy.

 

LIZ  
Well, I’m not jealous, and I’m most certainly not grumpy! I just think that there’s more important things to raise money for instead of the school. You know that there’s millions and millions of Syrian refugees fleeing into our country right now? People who are starving and freezing?

 

JAMES  
Uh, Elizabeth?

 

LIZ  
What? Are you going to try and defend yourself somehow?

 

JAMES  
Actually, I was going to say that  _ I’m _ literally a Syrian immigrant. Yeah, it's not the same as a refugee, they have it a lot harder, but I think I know a bit more about Syrian struggles than you do. And I don’t see why you’re bringing it up to put down another cause that needs attention.

 

LIZ is speechless for a few moments.

 

LIZ  
Well, um… Do you think school books are more important than dying people?

 

JAMES  
I’ll see you later, Elizabeth.

 

JAMES gets up and walks away, knocking a book onto the floor as he goes.

 

LIZ groans and picks it up. She suddenly smiles.

 

LIZ  
How did it get there?

 

She puts the rest of the stuff on the windowsill in her bag, not quite able to close the zip, and walks away, in the opposite direction of JAMES.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Look Cool In Front Of His Friends"

**THURSDAY, APRIL 25TH, 12:33**

 

INT. CANTEEN

 

The camera pans across several tables, all full of people, before focusing on one with SANDY, ESTHER, BRIANNA and RORI.

 

SANDY  
Oh my God, imagine how much people are going to pay to kiss some of those people. It’s going to be  _ insane _ .

 

ESTHER  
You know how horny teens are. I bet some might go higher than a hundred.

 

SANDY  
No way, that’s too much!

 

ESTHER  
You never know. At least it’s going to a good cause.

 

SANDY  
It’s school. Is it  _ really  _ a good cause?

 

ESTHER laughs.

 

ESTHER  
You have a point.

 

BRIANNA  
I know it’s a school party, but I think it’s actually going to be pretty fun. Nick’s sneaking in some stuff, so we can have a good time.

 

LIZ walks up to the table.

 

RORI  
You mean drugs, right?

 

BRIANNA  
Drugs, alcohol, the works.

 

LIZ sits down next to RORI and pulls out two lunch boxes, setting one in front of herself and one in front of RORI.

 

LIZ  
Hey.

 

BRIANNA, SANDY and ESTHER  
Hi/Hello.

 

The other girls keep talking in the background as RORI and LIZ talk.

 

RORI  
What’s this?

 

LIZ  
I made you some lunch as well!

 

RORI  
I-- I’m not that hungry.

 

LIZ  
It’s a light sandwich and an apple, but it’s all very good for you. You should try it.

 

RORI  
I don’t--

 

LIZ  
I made the sandwich with chicken, your favourite, right?

 

RORI  
Yeah… Thanks… 

 

LIZ  
It’s no problem.

 

LIZ begins to eat her own lunch as RORI opens her’s, beginning to nibble at the sandwich.

 

SANDY  
Liz, are you going to the party on Friday?

 

LIZ  
The one with the prostitutes? Um, no.

 

BRIANNA  
Come on, it’s just one auction, don’t be so uptight.

 

LIZ gasps, mock-offended, but hiding her true offence.

 

ESTHER  
Also, why are you so against prostitutes?

 

LIZ  
Can we not do this now? It’s too early.

 

SANDY  
It’s lunch.

 

LIZ  
I couldn’t sleep last night. But anyway, I don’t see why I should go to a party to raise money for some fancy school when there are millions of refugees starving.

 

She smiles proudly, looking at ESTHER for approval.

 

ESTHER  
Liz, this place is a mess. We need the money. And you do know that 15% of the donations are being donated to the refugees.

 

LIZ  
Since when?

 

BRIANNA  
Oh, James suggested it at the final planning meeting yesterday. He wanted 20%, but you know how it is.

 

RORI  
Wow, that’s so noble of him.

 

LIZ rolls her eyes and then widens her eyes.

 

LIZ  
Oh my God, please don’t tell me you’re going to pay to kiss him.

 

RORI pauses for a long moment.

 

RORI  
Why not?

 

LIZ  
Oh my God.

 

SANDY  
Rori, unless you forgot, he gave you an STI.

 

RORI  
Yeah, but he apologised.

 

LIZ  
He told you you weren’t pretty, and he’s made you cry so many times.

 

RORI  
Well, that doesn’t matter. And he apologised a lot for that first thing - even after he said it to me, you all know the story, he messaged me on Insta and told me that he only said it to look cool in front of his friends. He can be pretty insecure.

 

SANDY  
He’s probably lying.

 

RORI  
He said he wasn’t! He told me not to tell any… one. Oops.

 

BRIANNA laughs.

 

BRIANNA  
Oh my  _ God _ , Rori.

 

SANDY  
Well… Are we just going to not go to the party, then?

 

ESTHER  
Why?

 

SANDY  
I-- I don’t know. It’s just… Yeah.

 

ESTHER  
Yeah…

 

There’s an awkward pause, LIZ watching all of the girls look awkward and withdrawn.

 

LIZ  
I think we should go.

 

RORI smiles.

 

RORI  
Yeah?

 

LIZ  
It’ll be fun. We can make fun of everyone else all night.

 

BRIANNA  
Hell yeah!

 

SANDY  
I heard Bryan got a new girlfriend, so we’ll get to see how  _ that’s  _ going.

 

ESTHER  
Oh my God, poor girl.

 

SANDY  
I know, right?

 

LIZ smiles, as the rest of the girls go back to talking inaudibly about the party. LIZ then looks at RORI’s discarded lunch and nudges her.

 

LIZ  
Are you going to finish that?

 

RORI  
Yeah, yeah, just one sec.

 

She turns back to BRIANNA and LIZ sighs, the camera panning away.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Too Much To Handle"

**FRIDAY, APRIL 26TH, 19:17**

 

_“Devil In The Woman” by Eliza Carthy and The Wayward Band_ plays over shots of Brighton, everything looking very aesthetic in the evening light.

 

EXT. BACA ENTRANCE

 

As the vocals kick in, the GIRL SQUAD walk towards the school in slow motion, ESTHER and SANDY holding hands for a few moments before breaking apart, BRIANNA with her arm around RORI, both of them laughing about something, and LIZ on her own, looking more nervous than usual.

 

The song continues playing as the GIRL SQUAD walk through the doors and into the party.

 

INT. GYMNASIUM, BACA

 

The GIRL SQUAD stand in a line for a moment or two, before RORI gasps loudly.

 

RORI  
Okay, I see Nick, I’ll be back… at some point.

 

She rushes off to the right as SANDY and ESTHER laugh.

 

BRIANNA  
Right, I’m gonna go with her, get some [winks] snacks. If you guys want some, just say the word. But you won’t because you’re nerds.

 

ESTHER  
We get it, you're playing Rizzo!

 

BRIANNA walks off to the left, laughing confidently.

 

ESTHER  
Okay, I posted the cast list around two and a half minutes ago, I’m going to go around and make sure everyone knows what’s up, okay?

 

SANDY  
Okay.

 

ESTHER  
Do you want to come with or…?

 

SANDY  
I think I might dance or something. I did pay to get in and have a good time.

 

ESTHER  
Oh… Cool… See you, then.

 

SANDY  
See you.

 

ESTHER walks off to the centre of the room, as SANDY and LIZ are left alone, in awkward silence.

 

LIZ looks across the room and sees BRYAN kissing a girl.

 

LIZ  
Sandy, are you okay with Bryan… doing that?

 

SANDY  
Why wouldn’t I be? I don’t care about him.

 

LIZ  
It’s okay if you still sort of like him, you know.

 

SANDY  
I don’t. Like, seriously. Okay, maybe I miss him sometimes, but… I don’t care if he and Miranda Whatever Her Last Name Is hook up.

 

LIZ  
Okay. Just checking.

 

SANDY  
You know what? I’m going to go talk to her.

 

LIZ  
What?

 

SANDY  
She should know what she’s getting herself into with him. I don’t want her to…

 

LIZ nods, and SANDY walks off towards BRYAN and MIRANDA, and LIZ sighs, looking at all of the people dancing in front of her and sees RORI dancing near JAMES.

 

LIZ  
Fuck it.

 

The scene goes into a montage as _“Iridescence” by Brockhampton_ plays, shots of students dancing and drinking, clearly getting drunk as the teachers pretend not to notice.

 

There are some eleven year olds awkwardly bopping in a corner, looking uncomfortably at the older students, who are having a wild time - NICK and BRIANNA just having the time of their lives, dancing together.

 

BRYAN drags MIRANDA across the dance floor and she jerks herself away from him, walking away as he yells after her, his voice muffled by the general sound and music.

 

It then cuts to LIZ sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, on her phone, as people dance in front of her.

 

She keeps refreshing Instagram, but there’s nothing new, but that won’t stop her.

 

She sighs dramatically as she finally turns her phone off, looking up to see BRIANNA stumbling over to her, wasted.

 

LIZ  
Fuck, not again.

 

BRIANNA  
Hey!

 

BRIANNA sits down next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder.

 

BRIANNA  
I missed you.

 

LIZ pushes her off of her.

 

LIZ  
Thanks.

 

BRIANNA sighs and looks onto the dance floor, where NICK and RORI are dancing together, near JAMES, THEO and RORY.

 

BRIANNA  
Liz?

 

LIZ sighs and smiles politely.

 

LIZ  
Yes, Brianna?

 

BRIANNA  
I think Nick’s in love with Rori.

 

LIZ  
Oh… Okay? And…?

 

BRIANNA  
Like… They say that you can see it. Like, in the way he looks at her. When he looks at her when she's not looking back at him. He looks so… Like, he smiles at her in a certain way. I mean, it’s not like smiling, but like… There’s something in his eyes. Some… bullshit, I don’t fucking know.

 

LIZ nods along the entire time BRIANNA's speaking, staring at JAMES as BRIANNA stares at NICK and RORI.

 

RORI starts to walk over to them as JAMES, NICK and RORY walk in the other direction and BRIANNA sits up, trying to make herself look cool, as LIZ looks at her with confusion.

 

RORI  
Guys, what time is it?!

 

BRIANNA  
Hi Rori!

 

LIZ turns her phone on.

 

LIZ  
Uh, ten to?

 

RORI  
Fuck! They’re going to announce the winners of the auction any second!

 

BRIANNA  
Oh, fuck me! I should… I need… I do that too!

 

RORI  
I’ve heard from Cassie who heard from Tara who heard from someone else that Cassie won’t tell me that the person who paid for James bid £300! I mean, I can’t match that!

 

RORI runs off to where JAMES and his friends were and BRIANNA slumps in her seat as the song changes to _“Sk8r Boi” by Avril Lavigne_ , the crowd cheering loudly as it does, LIZ covering her ears with her hands.

 

BRIANNA  
Liz?

 

LIZ sighs, taking her hands off her ears, clearly done with BRIANNA’s shit.

 

LIZ  
Yes, Brianna?

 

BRIANNA  
Where do I have to go to kiss a bitch?

 

LIZ  
I… Fuck, I’ll take you.

 

BRIANNA  
Thank you!

 

LIZ takes BRIANNA’s hand and begins to walk her through the crowd towards some teachers on the other side of the gym, when BRIANNA bumps into JAKE, who stops awkwardly bopping to look at her.

 

BRIANNA  
Hey! Kiss me!

 

JAKE  
Um, what?

 

BRIANNA hugs JAKE as he looks very uncomfortable.

 

BRIANNA  
Kiss me… Uh… Fuck, what’s your name?

 

JAKE  
Jake.

 

BRIANNA  
Sure, whatever, now can we?

 

JAKE  
Physically, I’m pretty sure, yes.

 

BRIANNA laughs.

 

BRIANNA  
You’re funny. And nice. And nice to look at. So why won’t you kiss me? Do you not like me?

 

JAKE laughs.

 

JAKE  
I’m pretty sure everyone likes you, Brianna.

 

BRIANNA  
Not you, though. Hey, do you not like me or do you just not like girls?

 

JAKE pushes BRIANNA off of himself and laughs.

 

JAKE  
Okay, someone’s clearly had a bit too much to drink.

 

BRIANNA  
Don’t be mean.

 

JAKE  
You should get some water. And some help…

 

JAKE walks away, awkwardly smiling, as LIZ looks more uncomfortable now, the lights getting brighter and flashing more frequently, the noise around her getting louder and she starts to breath heavily.

 

BRIANNA  
Lizzie, where do I get water?

 

LIZ  
Jesus Christ.

 

LIZ drags BRIANNA away.

 

It cuts to a drinks table, where RORI and NICK are standing, talking awkwardly.

 

NICK  
So, did you see the cast list?

 

RORI  
Yeah, yeah, where’s James?

 

NICK  
Oh, I don’t know. Congratulations on getting Sandy, though! That’s really impressive. I'm Kenickie, but I can help you with your lines sometime.

 

RORI  
Yeah, whatever, do you know which girl won the kissing auction for James?

 

NICK  
Oh, it wasn’t a girl.

 

RORI  
What?

 

NICK  
I mean, you never know. Could be anyone. Shouldn’t assume.

 

RORI  
Yeah. Right. Sorry.

 

LIZ and BRIANNA walk up to them - LIZ mostly dragging BRIANNA - and LIZ dumps BRIANNA onto RORI’s shoulder.

 

RORI  
Um, hello?

 

LIZ  
Please, just-- Please take her, I need some air.

 

RORI  
I’m busy?

 

LIZ  
Rori. Please.

 

RORI  
Shit, okay, calm down.

 

RORI helps BRIANNA stand properly and NICK hands her a cup of water as LIZ walks out of a side door.

 

EXT. OUTSIDE BACA

 

LIZ closes the door tight behind her, the song changing to a muffled _“Call Me Maybe” by Carly Rae Jepsen_ as she leans against the wall, sliding down it to sit down.

 

She takes several deep, long breaths, calming herself down.

 

There’s a shuffling noise to her right. She looks up and sees JAMES standing there, cigarette in hand.

 

JAMES  
Hey.

 

LIZ  
Those-- Those things will kill you, you know.

 

JAMES  
Yeah. That’s kind of the point.

 

LIZ  
Do you have to be so edgy?

 

JAMES  
Yep!

 

JAMES puts the cigarette out and sits down next to LIZ, smiling awkwardly.

 

JAMES  
So…

 

LIZ  
I… I want to say sorry for some of the things I said on Wednesday. It was dumb and… Yeah. I’m sorry.

 

JAMES  
Wow. The great Elizabeth Tudor finally apologising for something, this day shall go down in history.

 

LIZ laughs.

 

LIZ  
Shut up, I’m trying to do something nice.

 

JAMES  
Good job. How are you enjoying the party?

 

LIZ  
I hate it. The lights, the noise, the fucking people, it’s just… I wish I was home, you know? Not to be “totally lame” or whatever.

 

JAMES  
No, no, I totally get it. It’s just too much to handle sometimes.

 

LIZ  
Yeah… Speaking of too much, I heard someone’s being paid 300 fucking pounds to kiss a certain someone.

 

JAMES laughs awkwardly.

 

JAMES  
Yeah… I mean, it’s going to the school and the refugees, I don’t really get anything, so…

 

LIZ  
It was… It was really kind of you to get that whole donation thing going.

 

JAMES  
I mean, yeah. I was really lucky, getting to come here, I just want to help them in any way I can. You know, they're kind of like family. Even if we're not actually related.

 

LIZ  
Yeah…

 

There’s a short, awkward silence.

 

JAMES  
Um, what were you doing out here? The whole… Are you okay?

 

LIZ  
Why would you care?

 

JAMES  
Because I care about you, Elizabeth.

 

They make eye contact for a few moments, a heavy silence falling.

 

LIZ  
I should probably get back in there. I have to take care of Brianna because Rori’s still obsessing over you, and Esther and Sandy are lesbianing it up.

 

LIZ stands up, JAMES standing up with her.

 

JAMES  
Hey, don’t say that. It’s not nice to them. They’re just being in love, you shouldn’t use lesbian as a bad word or something.

 

LIZ  
Okay. I didn’t mean it in a bad way.

 

JAMES  
Okay. That’s good.

 

JAMES open the door for her, as the song changes to _“What Makes You Beautiful” by One Direction_.

 

LIZ  
I hate this song.

 

JAMES  
It’s a good song!

 

LIZ shakes her head, laughing, as they walk in.

 

INT. GYMNASIUM, BACA

 

As they walk in, they look to their left to see BRIANNA and RORI making out, a guy we’ve never seen before standing next to them, smiling, holding a ticket for the kissing auction with BRIANNA’s name on it.

 

JAMES  
I guess Sandy and Esther aren’t the only ones lesbianing it up.

 

LIZ  
Straight girls kiss each other all the time, shut up!

 

JAMES nods, clearly unconvinced as BRIANNA and RORI stop kissing.

 

BRIANNA  
Fuck, I’m gonna be sick.

 

RORI  
What?! Oh my God.

 

BRIANNA puts her hand to her mouth and RORI pulls her out of the door, past LIZ and JAMES, not seeing them.

 

There’s an awkward silence as LIZ nervously laughs.

 

LIZ  
I’m gonna go now, don’t want to be seen with you.

 

JAMES looks genuinely hurt.

 

JAMES  
What? Why?

 

LIZ  
Because! I don’t want people to think that I’m another one of your many girls.

 

JAMES  
Oh… Okay.

 

LIZ  
I-- I don’t like you. You know that, right?

 

JAMES  
Yeah, just… I thought… Elizabeth, if you really don’t like me, look me in the eyes and say it.

 

LIZ laughs,

 

LIZ  
That’s fucking stupid.

 

JAMES  
Please? Just one sentence and then you’ll never hear from me again?

 

LIZ  
Well, you’re playing Danny Zuko, I doubt that will happen.

 

JAMES  
I… I got Danny?

 

LIZ  
Yes. Well done, or… whatever.

 

JAMES nods, happy and sad now, as LIZ sighs, looking into JAMES’s eyes.

 

LIZ  
I don’t like you. There. Are you happy?

 

JAMES  
Delighted.

 

JAMES sighs and sadly walks out of the door they walked in and into the night.

 

LIZ  
Fuck.

 

LIZ runs out after him, the door slamming behind her, ending the song.

 

EXT. ROADSIDE

 

JAMES is walking down the pavement, looking angstier than normal, as LIZ runs after him, yelling to him.

 

LIZ  
You have no right to be pissed at me!

 

JAMES stops, right in front of an alleyway, and turns to her as she stops.

 

JAMES  
I’m not pissed at you. I’m just a bit sad, that’s all.

 

LIZ  
Why?

 

JAMES  
I don’t know, maybe because I like you? I really, really like you and you don’t like me back? I think I’m allowed to be a bit sad about it.

 

LIZ  
You’re so fucking stereotypical.

 

JAMES  
Yeah, and that’s why you don’t like me.

 

LIZ  
No! I don’t like you because you’re selfish, self-absorbed, overly angsty, womanizing, an asshole, a fucking slut and spoiled! So… Yeah!

 

JAMES sighs, as _“Bad Idea” by Sara Barellies and Jason Mraz_ starts to play at 2:14.

 

JAMES  
Is that everything, or…?

 

There’s a pause, LIZ making a decision.

 

LIZ  
No. It’s not.

 

JAMES  
Then what?

 

LIZ walks up to JAMES and kisses him, putting her hands in his hair as he closes his eyes, smiling and he puts his hands on her waist.

 

JAMES  
Oh my God.

 

LIZ  
And that’s why I don’t like you.

 

JAMES laughs and kisses her again.

 

JAMES  
Because you like me?

 

LIZ  
Yeah.

 

She kisses him again, both of them smiling, as the camera pans into the alleyway, where BRIANNA is throwing up, RORI holding her hair back and watching this whole exchange, looking more confused than anything.

 

_CUT TO BLACK AS THE SONG CONTINUES_

 

_CUT TO END CREDITS_


End file.
